


Brecha

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni Luciano ni Martín recordaban quien lo había dicho. Pero, aunque no hablasen jamás de ello, un tabú impuesto entre los dos en un mudo acuerdo, jamás olvidarían aquel fastidiado suspiro que una vez interrumpió una de sus tantas riñas para callarlos súbitamente y, tal vez, abrirles los ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brecha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.

Ni Luciano ni Martín recordaban con exactitud quien lo había dicho. Tampoco recordaban por qué, o cuando, o donde. ¿Había sido Manuel en una reunión? ¿Daniel en un asado? ¿Sebastián en un partido? ¿O tal vez Miguel en una fiesta? Las variantes en la ecuación siempre cambiaban en sus cabezas, pero eso pasaba porque en realidad no les importaba demasiado insignificantes detalles como aquellos. Lo que perduraba en sus mentes gravado con fuego era el contenido de la frase en sí.

No era nada nuevo encontrarse a Luciano y a Martín discutiendo como dos niños pequeños, o un viejo matrimonio, por básicamente lo que fuese. Lo hacían todo el tiempo, y por cualquier motivo, desde impuestos hasta asiento en la sala de reuniones. Esa era la razón, justamente, por lo que esa no era la parte preocupante de sus peleas. La realidad era que no era el problema que discutieran. Después de todos, parecía inevitable que sus orgullos colisionaran, y de todos modos la mayoría de las veces ellos mismos lo buscaban, pinchándose adrede sin mayores consecuencias que un mohín enfurruñado (que con un par de besos se arreglaba). Nada realmente grave. El problema residía en que costaba demasiado poco que sus inofensivas riñas tomaran un camino más espinoso.

Lo que realmente parecía pararse entre Luciano y Martín, a veces una grieta invisible, la sombra de un fantasma expectante que se cernía presente en el aire a su alrededor, otras un ensordecedor abismo rugiente de furiosas aguas hambrientas, eran las filosas palabras que muchas veces escapaban de sus labios. Y es que lo único que llevaba lograr que la tormenta se desatara era decir lo justo y necesario.

Por desgracia, tanto Luciano como Martín parecían ser expertos cuando se trataba de decir lo menos indicado en el momento menos oportuno.

El primer golpe generalmente era involuntario. Una mala elección de palabras, un error, una malinterpretación. Pero no importaba; una vez dado, ya no había marcha atrás. Una vez que se tocaba una fibra sensible, se despertaba a un monstruo dormido, y el otro no podía evitar ponerse de inmediato a la defensiva, que en otras palabras era ponerse a la ofensiva. Entonces, escupía un insulto malintencionado, y ahora era el turno del primero de sentirse atacado y responder, y pronto se encontraban ensartados en una acalorada disputa que podía o no terminar entre puños sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado allí.

El dolor se disfrazaba de furia, y cada herida que se abría les motivaba a hundir las garras y dientes más profundo, a escarbar más hondo en la yaga expuesta, aún sabiendo que luego terminarían arrepintiéndose (porque a pesar de que callaran y ningún se atreviera a admitirlo, la ira siempre se enfriaba para volverse dolor y remordimiento). Buscaban desgarra la carne ajena en una batalla que ninguno podía ganar, y que los dos se negaban a perder. No podían detenerse, a pesar de la dolida mirada que el otro intentaba y fallaba en ocultar tras orgullo, aquel reflejo de desafiante postura rígida, labios apretados, ojos brillantes, puños cerrados, pecho inflado y mentón en alto.

Y si bien una vez que los ánimos se calmaban terminaban por volver a buscarse y a perdonarse en silencio, si bien la herida se cerraba y sanaba, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a abrirse. Estaban atrapados en un círculo del que no tenían idea como salir. Un ciclo sin fin que, desafortunadamente, era parte de lo que compartían. Sus peleas eran parte de su relación tanto como lo eran los buenos momentos.

Ni Luciano ni Martín recordaban quien lo había dicho. Pero, aunque no hablasen jamás de ello, un tabú impuesto entre los dos en un mudo acuerdo, jamás olvidarían aquel fastidiado suspiro que una vez interrumpió una de sus tantas riñas para callarlos súbitamente y, tal vez, abrirles los ojos;

\- La verdad, no me sorprende que entre su frontera se encuentre la Garganta del Diablo.


End file.
